vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Destiny
Dark Destiny is the first episode of fourth season of Syfy's Van Helsing, and the fortieth episode of the series overall.Van Helsing - Episode 4.01 - Dark Destiny - Synopsis - SpoilerTV Synopsis With the amulet in hand, Vanessa and Lily escape from Elder Sam and return to the real world. Recap SPOILERS AHEAD Vanessa and Lily face off against elder Sam. Lily knows of another way out through the maze, but first she and Vanessa must get past Sam. He quickly disposes of Lily, leaving it up to Vanessa to stop him, though he is too powerful. He taunts Vanessa, making mention of Susan and all those he’s killed since. Sam then claws Vanessa’s eyes out. Lily attacks him with her sword, nearly decapitating Sam, though he merely reattaches his head. Just as he is about to bring about the end of the Van Helsings, Oracle orders him to stop. They need a Van Helsing to reach the path to the Dark One. Sam is reluctant, forcing Oracle to exert her power over him. As the two fight for dominance, Vanessa and Lily run inside the maze. Oracle explains that she’s always been Sam’s true companion. She chose him as he was drawn to the darkness, which would one day lead to the salvation of the Dark One. She offers to guide him and show him what he may truly become. Vanessa and Lily return to the center of the maze, though Scarlett’s body is gone and nothing remains save for her clothing and sword. Lily grabs the blood amulet and Vanessa grabs Scarlett’s sword. Oracle orders Sam to bring her the amulet and one of the Van Helsings. He is free to do with the other as he pleases. Lily explains that should the amulet fall into the wrong hands then she and Vanessa may no longer control their own destinies. She leads Vanessa to what appears to be a dead end, but in actuality, there’s a hidden down that requires a combination. She uses her blade to carve a combination into the pentagram on the wall, which reveals a hidden passage. Having lost their trail, Sam climbs on top of the maze, calling out to Vanessa. Vanessa and Lily make it outside. Vanessa wishes to destroy the amulet, but Lily has tried and nothing works. She learns from Vanessa that she’s been sleep for more than 100 years. Lily looks to the world, questioning just how it went so wrong. Julius baits Scab, Ivory, and the Sisters into following him. Once they’re away from the cage, the guards begin shooting, though Scab escape the gun fire, leaving Julius to fend for himself. He tries to fight Scab off, but Julius is no match. The tide turns when Scab is hit by one of the UV rounds, instantly weakening him and allowing Julius to get the upper hand. The guards free Callie and the other human prisoners after taking down Ivory and her Sister. However, the bullets failed to kill them as they are right back on their feet within moments. With Maddox on her tail, ordering her apprehension, Doc grabs her belongings from her locker before making a run for it. Scab blocks the entrance to the gate and the Sisters corner them from behind. Julius takes another jab at Scab while Ivory and the Sisters kill the escaped prisoners. Again, Julius doesn’t stand much of a chance against a much more powerful Scab. Scab orders Ivory to make Callie watch as he forces Julius to submit. Scab screams wildly in celebration. Julius takes this time to blow Scab up with a grenade. And while it doesn’t kill him, it does provide Julius and Callie with enough time to make their escape. They rush the gate, though the guard on the inside refuses to open it. Doc pulls the guard’s gun and orders him to stand back. She then opens the gate for Julius and Callie before firing several rounds into an unfazed Ivory. Hansen and Maddox catch up to Doc and inquire about the report. He knows Doc deleted it, but he wants the copy. After watching with their own eyes as Julius miraculously heals, Hansen orders him to be taken as well. Hansen prepares to board his helicopter and leave with Doc and Julius. He tells Maddox it’s his responsibility to clean up the mess he’s made, but Hansen claims that he’s sending reinforcements to prevent the vampires from completely taking over. However, he actually plans to deploy the nerve agent canisters, which won’t hurt the vampires, but will kill everyone else. Ivory feeds Maddox to Scab who has yet to heal and is screaming out in agonizing pain. Oracle carves a pentagram into the dirt. It’s a pathway forward. The gateway of all they’ve set in motion for the Dark One to be freed. They must find the others first. Upon discovering that the Van Helsings made off with the blood amulet, Oracle sends word to the others. She sends a message out to the Sisters, specifically Ivory, with whom she speaks through. Oracle tells them to return to the beginning and prepare for the awakening. Ivory informs her Sisters that they have a new path, one in which they’ll see their mother rise. The mother who shall rise is the beloved of the Dark One. The second of three. Sam wishes to learn everything. Oracle claims she can give him the greatest gift he’d ever known. The ability to be more than he ever thought possible. Perhaps to become the Dark One himself. But before she does so, Sam must promise his loyalty to her. And in return, she’ll teach him anything he wishes. Within moments, Oracle transforms, taking on a more human appearance. For their fates to become entwined, they must drink from each other. Avery scolds Hansen for the fall of Denver. He explains that he wasn’t going to allow the vampires to capture it and turn everyone into either food or Daywalkers, so instead he killed them. Blak Tek was supposed to be providing solutions, but they’ve lost everything they’ve worked for. Hansen brings Julius and Doc in. Avery accuses Blak Tek for the origin of the Daywalker virus, the base of which was a rogue, Frankenstein operation in the mountains, resulting in mutant vampires. However, Hansen believes that there’s a chance they can still win this war. He shoots Julius in the chest and the entire room watches as he dies, comes back to life, and heals. Doc explains that Julius was a vampire who was turned back by Vanessa Van Helsing. There something special in Vanessa’s DNA that reverses vampirism. Doc offers to help them find answers. If she can replicate what’s flowing through Julius’ veins and make a serum that would allow regular humans to gain vampire resistance and rapid self-healing, they could make themselves immune and they’d regain the upper hand against the vampires. Lily still struggles with the fact that she’s missed 100 years of life. Trapped. Neither dead nor alive, while the world fell to pieces. Her husband and daughter lived and died without her. She never got the chance to know her own child. Vanessa believes that Lily’s child was her great grandmother, making Vanessa Lily’s great, great granddaughter. Vanessa was named after Lily’s mother. Their family hunted all the powerful elders, imprisoned them. Their powers were thought to be vanquished. And yet the world is in complete chaos. Vanessa explains that Sam has become a fourth elder and that she had a role to play in all this, as she destroyed all the elders, Abaddon, B'ah, and even Jacob. She explains that she wanted to raise the Dark One to kill it. Lily is greatly upset that all this is in motion because of Vanessa. Nonetheless, she will help her stop Sam and the Oracle, but they’ll need the Van Helsing book. Doc and Julius are prisoners until they find results. Hansen instructs her to cooperate and play her role. Do so, and her stay will be much more comfortable. He even offers to get her a top of the line lab to work in. Doc gave Avery hope, and now they need answers. As for Julius, Hansen tells Doc to use him as she needs to. Julius becomes resistant. He breaks free of his restraints and takes out all the guards present. Hansen is rather impressed with Julius’ skill set. He was going to have Doc cut Julius up, but he now has a better use for him. Vanessa takes Lily to the Van Helsing book that she hid in the woods. Lily comments that a great deal had been added since she lasts saw it. It had passed through the hands of both Lily’s daughter and Vanessa’s mother. To know what’s at stake, they must know about the ritual. Only Van Helsing blood will reveal the ink in the book. Vanessa cuts herself and bleeds over the page of the book, which depicts sketches from Lily’s grandfather. He’s the one who sacrificed himself to entomb the Dark One. He had a plan for the rest of them, that much Lily’s grandmother remembered. For years, she told Lily there were secrets she was too young to be burdened with. By the time Lily was old enough, her grandmother’s mind was gone. She handed Lily the amulet and said it was up to her now. The book also depicts what Lily believes to be the ceremonial place of Incarnar. The boundary between earth and the shadow realm where the Dark One was exiled. Her grandfather told her about the gates and place he built beyond. And the amulet has something to do with the ceremonies. Hansen takes Julius to the sparring gym as he’s quite the formidable advisory given his abilities to fight and heal. Julius surmises that Hansen wants him as muscle, but Hansen is thinking of something different. The world is a dangerous place, and his daughter Violet is the most precious thing that he has, and he wants Julius to be her new sparring partner. Vanessa dumps the blood out the amulet, but through some dark enchantment, it refills with blood. Vanessa tells Lily how the elder Abaddon sent her into an altered state. She went back to Hong Kong in the past as Lily. She learned a lot about what they were up against, and who they are. Vanessa shares with Lily about the darkness inside of her that she’s been fighting. She also tells Lily how she was bitten by Abaddon and didn’t turn. Lily questions how this could be as the darkness consumed Jacob after he was bitten. Vanessa explains that she’s not a true Van Helsing. She was made with the blood of the Dark One, through science. Lily questions who was responsible for this. Before Vanessa can answer, they are attacked by several vampires. During the attack, Lily is deeply wounded by her own blade. Vanessa comes to her rescue, biting her vampire attacker, who then becomes human right before Lily’s very eyes. Lily is dying from her wound. Vanessa wants to let the vampire bite Lily so that she can turn and heal. Then Vanessa will change her back. However, Lily would rather die than turn. With Lily’s death brings the end to their journey. No way to the gates and the answers that lie there. Lily worries about Vanessa as the light has already faded from her eyes, though Vanessa insists that she can fight the darkness and find the light. Lily succumbs to her wound and dies. Vanessa proceeds to bury her as the sun rises. She promises Lily that the vampires won’t win. Cast Starring *Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing *Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller (credit only) *Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam *Aleks Paunovic as Julius *Rukiya Bernard as Doc *Keeya King as Violet *John Cassini as Maddox *Neal McDonough as Hansen Supporting *Jesse Stanley as Oracle *Jennifer Cheon Garcia as Ivory *Rowland Pidlubny as Scab *Julie Lynn Mortensen as Lillian Van Helsing *Macie Juiles as Callie *Anna Galvin as Avery *Toby Levins as Bosworth *Nelson Wong as Nguyen Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional= |-|Videos= VAN HELSING Season 4, Episode 1 The Oracle And Sam SYFY VAN HELSING Season 4, Episode 1 To Serve And Protect SYFY Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes